1. Technical Field
The subject invention relates to a dual coupon card assembly having a plurality of mini-coupons formed therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Coupon cards having a number of mini-coupons which may be removed and redeemed are well known. The mini-coupons are a popular means of attracting customers and encouraging additional sales. The prior art coupon cards and mini-coupons have various constructions and are used for a multitude of applications. Examples of some prior art coupon cards and mini-coupons are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,767,654; 5,299,834 and 5,308,120. These prior art coupon cards, however, have a number of deficiencies. Primarily, the mini-coupons are attached to a thin layer of laminated paper such that the coupon cards lack structural integrity once a mini-coupon is removed. Upon removal of a mini-coupon, the laminated paper backing is structurally insufficient for a card that will be repeatedly used. In particular, the coupon card will be bent repeatedly with each removal of the mini-coupons which weakens the bond between the paper and the remaining mini-coupons, as well as having the coupon card bend and fold undesirably.
Another prior art coupon card, having a unique and superior construction, is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,417,458. The '458 patent is assigned to the assignee of the subject invention and includes a novel structure of two layers of card stock sandwiching a liner with adhesive disposed between each layer of card stock and the liner. The two layers of card stock allow the mini-coupons to be removed while maintaining sufficient integrity and rigidity within the card itself. The mini-coupons are mounted to one side of the coupon card while informational messages, advertisements and the like are printed on and opposite side of the coupon card.
The preferred design for the prior art coupon cards is to have the mini-coupons disposed on one side of the coupon card such that some integrity of the card is remained as the mini-coupons are removed. In order to accommodate numerous mini-coupons on one coupon card, the card itself must be relatively large. Some examples of large coupon cards which may hold a number of mini-coupons are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,308,120 and 5,501,491. These prior art coupon cards are bulky, cumbersome and cannot be easily transported within a purse, wallet, carrying pouch or the like. These larger coupon cards also suffer from the deficiencies of having a weakened paper backing material.
The deficiencies of the prior art may be overcome by providing a coupon card which can hold numerous mini-coupons, can be manipulated to reduce in overall size, and have sufficient structural integrity to support the coupon card once mini-coupons have been removed. Preferably, the overall size of the coupon card reduces to substantially the same size as a credit card.